


He's Got it Bad

by Secondprinces



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, Eli enables me, M/M, catboy chrobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secondprinces/pseuds/Secondprinces
Summary: "Chrom took the stairs two at a time.  The holiday spirit was infectious, and there was something about decorating with his family that solidified the warmth of spending this time together.  Chrom found Robin snoozing in a nest made of his blankets, 'A Christmas Carol' splayed open on his chest.  Carefully, Chrom eased himself onto the mattress with him.  Robin’s ears twitched as the bed creaked."--More catboy Chrobin.  Robin's first Christmas, and he gets to spend it with Chrom and his family.





	He's Got it Bad

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on a catboy Robin kick!! OH NO!! I have a proper multichap in the planning stages for this, and a separate "normal" slowburn Chrobin plot outlined as well. Yay Chrobin! SO I guess, stay tuned for 2018 shenanigans! 
> 
> Input appreciated! Thanks for reading!

“I’d say that is a job well done,” Lissa said, clapping her hands together. 

She’d been holding the ladder while Chrom tacked string lights up around the periphery of the living room and kitchen.  Meanwhile, Emmeryn wrapped garland up the stair railing and on the edge of the countertop jutting out into the dining room.  The tree stood bare in one corner; tinsel, ornaments, and fake snow blankets spilled out of boxes yet to be unpacked.

Chrom wobbled on the ladder as he reached a finger to his lips.  “He’s asleep.”

Lissa dropped her voice into a loud whisper.  “Oh right, I forgot.  I guess those cat ears are for more than just show.”

Chrom climbed down.  “Yeah, his hearing is really sensitive.  He didn’t sleep well last night after the eggnog incident.”  He stooped down to where one end of cord dangled in the corner and plugged it in.  The whole of the room lit in reds, blues, and white.  He smiled, satisfied.

“Does he know we’re coming?” Emmeryn asked.  She rifled through one of the boxes as quietly as she could, then started arranging a Christmas Village atop the coffee table.  She packed wads of fake snow between the porcelain shops.  “I’d hate to surprise him like this, especially since he doesn’t know us too well yet.”

“He knows,” Chrom said.  There was a certain fondness in his voice that traveled with his smile up to his eyes.  “He said he was excited to see you all.  Seems like he really likes the family.  Which is good!  Because I wanted him to feel at home around you all.” 

Emmeryn’s smile was just as warm.  “That’s great.  I’m sure this holiday will be a lot of fun.”

“It’s his first,” Chrom whispered.  “He’d never celebrated Christmas before.  I caught him on Wikipedia reading up on it when I announced that we would be celebrating as a family.  He asked about putting pickles on the tree?  Is that a _thing?_ ”

Lissa bit back a giggle.  “I mean, any number of things could be arranged—“

“Be nice,” Chrom said.  “Your pranking is limited to me and Frederick this time around.”  He groaned.  He remembered last year’s prank involving gingerbread men and cayenne pepper all too well.

Lissa, clearly remembering the same incident, looked more than pleased with herself.  “Fine, fine.”  She waved her hand.  “Oh, speaking of pranks—I think the cookies are almost done.”  The aroma of gingerbread wafted from the kitchen.  She rushed to go check on them.

“I’ll see if Robin is awake,” Chrom said.  “Emm, make sure Lissa doesn’t do anything weird to the cookies. Please.”

Chrom took the stairs two at a time.  The holiday spirit was infectious, and there was something about decorating with his family that solidified the warmth of spending this time together.  Chrom found Robin snoozing in a nest made of his blankets, _A Christmas Carol_ splayed open on his chest.  Carefully, Chrom eased himself onto the mattress with him.  Robin’s ears twitched as the bed creaked.

“Hey,” Chrom murmured, resting the back of his knuckles on Robin’s cheek.  “You feeling any better?”

Robin’s eyes slid open.  He yawned and stretched, ears pulling flat and tail twitching, then sat up.  “Yeah…”  He swiped an arm across his eyes with another yawn then moved the book to the nightstand.  “I didn’t realize that I’d fallen asleep…hm…”

His ears snapped forward with the clatter of pots and pans in the kitchen. 

“Oh, that’s just Lissa and Emmeryn,” Chrom said.  “They’re here for the weekend. Frederick should be along soon, too.”

Robin nodded.  “I remember you telling me.”  He drew up and smooched Chrom’s cheek, then slipped out of bed, pausing at the mirror to tame the tousle from his hair.  He scooped up a pair of Chrom’s sweatpants; he had to tug the strings tight and tie them off around his hips.  Stooping down to roll the pant legs up a few turns, he paused, sniffing the air.  “I smell cookies.”

This seemed to motivate him; he jogged down the stairs to a chorus of hellos from Lissa, Emmeryn, and Frederick, who’d just stumbled in with armfuls of freshly chopped firewood.

Chrom followed not far behind—

\--nearly smashing into Robin, who stood stock still in the living room.

His eyes were huge, reflecting the dazzle of the lights with a captivated stare.  His ears lay flat.

“Everything okay?” Emmeryn asked.

“Earth to Robin,” Lissa said, waving her hand in front of his face.

Chrom grounded him with a gentle hand to his shoulder.  “Robin?  Everything okay?”  He followed his gaze to the lights strung along the ceiling.

Robin jumped.  “Yeah—“  He blinked rapidly, but slowly his ears stood back up.

“Lights too much?” Chrom asked.  “I can turn them off—“

Glancing back at the ceiling, Robin shook his head.  “No, no, it’s—it’s really beautiful.”  He caught himself staring again, but wrenched his eyes back to Chrom with a sheepish smile.  “I like them!  I just didn’t know they could be so dazzling.”

His ears snapped forward again.

Frederick had started piling logs into the fireplace, the bells sewn into his sweater jingling with every movement.

Robin distracted himself by turning to the tree.  “Can I help decorate it?”  His ears turned and tilted back toward Frederick’s movements, as he jingled his way through lighting the fire then getting up to find some eggnog.  Robin did a doubletake at the elf sitting on the mantle, hissing quietly.

Lissa emerged from the kitchen holding a big jar of pickles.  “I have the ornaments—“

“Lissa,” Chrom chided.

Robin only laughed.  “I found that to be an interesting quirk about Christmas history, but I’m glad that isn’t a tradition we carry out anymore.”  He wrinkled his nose.  “Plus, real pickles would be a little gross.  I’m not fond of them.”

Emmeryn brushed past to dig in one of the boxes.  She pulled out five stockings.  “Yes, please get a head-start on the tree!  That would be really helpful.”  She hung the stockings on five hooks along the fireplace mantle.

Robin froze, staring at the stocking between Chrom’s and Lissa’s.  His name was scripted in paint on the heel of it.  “You have one for me too?”

Emmeryn smiled.  “Of course!  You’re part of this family now.  Frederick sewed it and I wrote out your name.”

Chrom looked at Emm, his own eyes watering a little as he mouthed a silent thank you.

“Hey, you can get sentimental later—“ Lissa said, nudging one of the boxes with her foot.  “There are probably a hundred ornaments that we need to cram onto this tree.  Chop chop!!”

Robin’s mouth stretched into an enthusiastic grin.  “I will do my best.  Is there any strategy for this?”

Lissa dug out the first ornament, an old wooden wreath with Chrom’s baby photo glued into the center.  She stuck it on the tree.  “Any bit of open green is fair game--!  Everything must fit!”

“I look forward to the challenge!” Robin responded, digging into the box.

Chrom watched Lissa and Robin race to empty their box first, Robin somehow accumulating a santa hat and a scarf made from tinsel in the process.  Something of the bright lights and garland reflected in his eyes.  His laughter was soft but happy.

Chrom’s heart swelled with joy; he wanted nothing more than to gather Robin up in his arms and kiss him long and slow.  Later, he thought.  For now, he’d cherish this moment.

Frederick exchanged a fond look with Emmeryn as he handed her a glass of eggnog.

“He’s got it bad,” Emmeryn murmured, nudging Frederick’s arm.   

“Young love.”

 

 


End file.
